nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rebel/@comment-31844645-20170706020449
TAKE ON REBEL'S BACKSTORY Born a younger sister to Big Bandit, Rebel in her younger years was a playful and confidient soul. Showing no second thoughts to any of her decisions even if it went wrong. Her older brother got annoyed by this quite a bit, and some arguements and fights broke out because of it. She didn't care about her own safety and only wanted to have fun. But when she got older, and her loving father died from a car accident and her mother became neglectant, she started to learn the hard way of how things are done. Her brother became more serious about his future, but she became curious, and as that playful soul fades away, she became a bit more selfish, wanting everything she wants to be happy. Her brother got more love than her, and she grew jealous from this. She tried everything to impress her mother, but all she got was a nod from her, or nothing. Her brother tried to comfort her but she didn't feel any happier. When she was finally reaching adulthood, she felt worse for herself. Since she was expelled permanently from school as a child when she was being bullied, and tried to stab the bully with a pencil, causing a scar in his hand, she didn't really enter college. Neither did her brother, but he graduated high-school, so he had somewhat of a advantage of her. She couldn't get a job, not even a decent one. However, there was one job she could take: prositiution. She was shamed for benig a slutty whore, but she didn't care. As long as they payed her, it was fine. But, she felt horrible inside. Outside, she showed a smile with a wave to every guy she met, but inside she told herself "No, stop this, you're better than this." But well, it's the only way to get money for herself and her children. She cannot make up for it, she cannot undo her mistake she did in school that got her expelled. She wishes she never done that. The constant neglect from her mother and abuse. The constant fights with other kids. Getting beat up badly. It's maddening. Whenever she saw a friend, she'd hide her problems. Try to be happy. To not make them worry alot, to make sure they're happy and cheerful. One day, it became too much to hide. She tried to tell her older brother. He felt guilty that he didn't do anything about it. She shown herself as happy always around him, shown herself as a playful and carefree soul that was his annoyance. However, he didn't tell her anything. Just... "Sorry." He started to neglect her also, when the apocolypse happened. Despite her being mostly recovered from all the trauma and regrets, he didn't appreciate that. He still cared about what she did in her childhood to impress her mother. She has moved on ever since, but sometimes needs a bit of comfort from Crystal to feel better sometimes.